1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kitchen utensils, and more particularly to tea kettles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tea kettles having spout lids to cover the spout of the kettle have previously been provided. To keep these lids open, a user was typically required to maintain his grip on the tea kettle handle, while at the same time using one of his fingers or thumb to engage a portion of the spout lid to open the same.
Other kettles include handles which open the spout lid when they are grasped and the kettle is lifted. These kettles, however, require a user to maintain his grasp on the handle and keep the kettle lifted to maintain the lid open. These kettles typically have bail type handles which are connected at both its ends to the kettle body. To be able to withstand heat, these ends are required to be formed of a heat-resistant material, such as a metal, and therefore cannot be formed of many non-heat resistant cushioning materials. Subsequently, these handle ends may burn a user's hand if accidentally grabbed thereby.